


Stress Dream

by aquietdin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, and various means of fucking, vast amounts of fucking, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquietdin/pseuds/aquietdin
Summary: Alternate title: the dangers of not rubbing one out every once in a while for god's sake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha, oh god. Taking a break from the gigafic to get this out of my system. Many thanks to maskedhero for the alt title (and a dozen hilarious others she threw at me).

 Souji was dead on his feet.

Not that the feeling was terribly new. Ever since the first trip into the TV World, he'd become well acquainted with bone-deep exhaustion, coming home sore in places he didn't know it was possible to be sore. Sometimes he couldn't even bring himself to eat or bath, just collapsing in his futon and sleeping in his dirty clothes. If he was lucky, he'd have the wherewithal to unfold it first.

He glared at the bedding and willed it to unfold itself.

Today was absolutely one of those days. They'd left Kubo's dungeon with zero magical power left among them and bruises that would make the most seasoned nurse flinch. But it wasn't just the physical. Souji was irritated, to the point that his jaw had been clenching rhythmically for hours. He hated Kubo's dungeon, he hated video games, he hated the TV World and very much wanted it all to just fuck off for five minutes so he could _think._

And it wasn't just that, he was frustrated, too. Yosuke had kept up a stream of chatter through the dungeon that got old after the first ten minutes. He was excited that they were in a video game, comparing it to the one he kept trying to get Souji to play. And then there was Yosuke himself, flipping his hair, winking, lifting up the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face to reveal his belly and the little line of dark hair that began at his navel and disappeared into his pants. Then looking up at Souji and calling him partner in that way he did and _fuck him,_ it wasn't fair. And Yosuke did things like that all the time, being aggravatingly distracting. It got under Souji's skin and made it seem like Yosuke was everywhere, all around him, with that smile and that body, putting on a teasing show like he _knew_ exactly what it did to Souji.

He didn't need that, not when he was this worn out and stretched thin. Pretending not to be head over heels for your best friend was difficult enough without monsters, magic, and shadows wearing down your defenses until your resistances were at a critical low.

It didn't help that he was also horny as hell lately. The summer was hot and unforgiving, leaving everyone around him in half as much clothing as usual. Even Yosuke, who tended to layer up no matter what the weather, was going for sleeveless shirts and flip flops. He'd spent the night two weeks ago and wore a shorts and tank top combo that made Souji's head spin with how it showed off the freckles on his shoulders. Sleep eluded him all night, knowing Yosuke was two feet away, his shirt riding up his side as he tossed and turned and making all of Souji's blood go straight to his dick.

He hated this. Souji didn't feel like himself at all lately, but he was crushed by the obligation to act like it, to keep being mister hero and lead a group of high school students through a world that could quite literally kill them all. Unable to run away, unwilling to ask for help, too tired to jack off or do anything else to relieve stress. He was a disaster, and somewhere in a dark corner of his mind, a part of him knew if this kept up he'd eventually pop.

Souji let out a long, noisy breath as he tossed his bag to the couch. He'd managed to eat dinner and brush his teeth, but bathing meant risking falling asleep in the bath, and he couldn't be the leader if he drowned in the tub. So instead he just stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, switching the fan to high as he went. He stayed awake just long enough to set his alarm twenty minutes earlier than normal to take a shower before school, then promptly passed out.

  
Wherever he was, it was sort of nice. Souji couldn't really see or hear anything, which would normally alarm him, but after all the noise and terror he'd been through the last few weeks, the silence was positively golden. It was just a haze as far as he could see, making him feel weirdly floaty. He leaned into it, relaxing with a sigh.

"Hey, partner."

Souji opened his eyes to find Yosuke beside him, eyes closed and smiling softly, his hair rustling in an invisible breeze. He was wearing the shirt Souji liked, the orange one with long sleeves and white trim, looking as peaceful as could be.

"Hi," Souji answered. Yosuke hummed and leaned into him.

"This is nice," Yosuke said, his breath against Souji's neck. "Isn't it?"

The proximity sent off a warning somewhere in Souji's mind, but he ignored it in favor of the sleepy contentment he found in Yosuke's presence. His friend was slowly circling Souji's ribs with his long, skinny arms, pulling him close. It really did feel nice, if he was honest. Yosuke's hair was soft against his cheek and he smelled good. He could be okay with this.

"Hey," Yosuke whispered, tickling Souji's collarbone. It took some effort to open his eyes and look down at his friend, sucking in a breath to find Yosuke so very close, his eyes half lidded as he leaned in and pressed their mouths together.

There was a few seconds of acceptance, Souji melting into the kiss like it was something he was born to do, like it was right and good and there was no reason to question why his best friend was suddenly kissing him. Then it all crumbled and he jerked back, a wave of panic rushing through him as he wiggled out of Yosuke's hold.

"Aw, partner," Yosuke whined. "Come back."

"No." There was something very wrong here. He couldn't tell what but it was there, the feeling that something important was missing, the world tilted in such a way to throw off his senses. This wasn't Yosuke. Was it? It couldn't be, Yosuke wouldn't do that, he wouldn't just wrap himself around Souji like a scarf. Yosuke wouldn't kiss him. "Who are you?"

"Partner, it's me," the Yosuke answered, sounding vaguely hurt. "Don't you want me?"

The 'no' caught in his throat, an involuntary response, the product of months of scolding himself every time he was caught thinking about Yosuke in any salacious manner. _No, you can't have him, stop that._ But this Yosuke looked so... willing. He'd kissed first, and now he had one arm outstretched, reaching for Souji with such a needy expression. It made his heart do a little flip in his chest and he almost, almost took the hand that was offered, but stepped back.

"That's not... No. I have - have to go."

Yosuke looked so put out by that, frowning deep as he dropped his hand. Souji turned, he needed to go somewhere, anywhere else. He just needed to get away. But as he turned he came face to face with Yosuke again, standing there with one hand on his hip, his white shirt with red cranes stretched across his chest.

"Where ya goin', Partner?"

Yosuke had a mischievous grin plastered to his face that was a little too close to his Shadow's for Souji's comfort. Souji shrunk away, shifting to the side. None of this felt right at all and he just had to _get away_.

"Aw, come on, man. Have a little fun for once." Another Yosuke grinned at him, with glowing yellow eyes and a Yasogami uniform that made Souji stop dead in his tracks. This was bad, this was so bad, panic settling into his veins as his head whipped around the other way.

Yet another Yosuke was there, in his Junes apron, with bags under his eyes and a tired smile. And next to him, Yosuke in his fur lined coat and red boots, playing with the cord of his headphones, smiling at Souji like he was the world. Souji twisted around. Yosuke was all around him, in different clothes, with his roots grown out and his hair fresh dyed, some smiling, some frowning, some blushing. Yosuke in his swim trunks with the sunflower pattern, winking at Souji and giving a 'v' for victory. In the tank top and shorts he'd worn when he spent the night. They circled him, closing in.

"Come on, partner."

"You're free to hang out, right?"

"Let's get some steak, my treat!"

"You're special to me, you know?"

The last words he caught made his chest twist painfully. He'd wanted to both laugh and scream when Yosuke said them to him on the hill. His friend had no idea what those words did to him, how much they haunted him. He was special, but not special _enough,_ not in a way that would make the one person on earth he wanted want him back.

Souji felt like he couldn't get enough air. Yosuke was all around him, literally, and endless sea of copper hair that was inching into his space. He was going to be crushed.

"Partner?"

The first Yosuke was in front of him, the one in the orange shirt, looking forlorn as he reached out and cupped one of Souji's cheeks with his palm. His skin was warm and damp, but solid, and Souji felt his heart slow just a bit, his nerves calm. Yosuke came in close, wrapping his arms around Souji's neck.

"It's just me," he whispered. "Isn't that what you want?"

Souji gulped. "I..."

"It's okay. You can have me, I don't mind."

It was sorely tempting, even more so when Yosuke pressed the length of his body against his. He stared up at Souji, waiting, his lips just barely parted. Souji shuddered, his will to fight dissolving like wet sugar. The Yosukes around him were all staring at him, their eyes full of what might have been adoration, and it was too much. Letting a hand rest on Yosuke's hip, he let the last of his defiance fall away and leaned in to kiss his friend.

It felt so real, Yosuke's mouth was warm and soft and Souji nibbled on his plump lower lip, sliding his palms up under Yosuke's shirt to feel the knots of his spine. Yosuke sighed and leaned into him, letting Souji slip a tongue into his mouth, making these soft little sounds that heated Souji's blood. He had to wonder if he'd be able to control himself at all at this rate, or if Yosuke's squirming would set loose the most carnal part of him - the part that fantasized about pinning Yosuke down and fucking him senseless.

There was a nudge at his shoulder and his face was pulled away, breaking the kiss. Souji whined as another Yosuke, this one in his gym jersey, pulled his head to the side to kiss him too, the first Yosuke planting soft kisses on his neck. He moaned and leaned into it, the extra sensation crackling against his skin like lightning. Someone was unbuttoning his shirt, hands that he couldn't find the origin of as he was pulled in another direction and kissed fiercely by a Yosuke wearing a pink striped shirt. His clothes were eased from his body and then there were hands, so many hands, touching him, pressing into his back and chest and stomach, fingers gripping at his hips and shoulder blades. Souji broke from whichever one he was kissing to gasp for air.

"You okay?"

It was the first Yosuke who asked, his arms still looped around Souji's neck. He looked so shy, glancing up at him through his long eyelashes. Souji melted at the sight, finding the hem of his orange shirt to lift it over his head. Youske went willingly, raising his arms to slip out of the fabric.

"Yeah," Souji answered, and kissed him again.

It became a blur of movement, lips and hands as he pushed Yosuke's jeans from his hips, groaning deep as he took his cock in his palm. Yosuke jerked, moaning into Souji's mouth as they sunk to the floor. Souji was pushed onto his back and Yosuke straddled him, sitting on his cock so that it slipped inside him and somewhere in his head Souji was pretty sure that wasn't how this sort of thing worked, you couldn't just put it in like that but Yosuke was grinding on his lap and panting and fuck, he felt good, hot and slick and perfect. He thrust up into him and Yosuke cried out when he did and it was all so good, he couldn't take this much, coming with a shout as his head thumped against the floor.

The room spun a little and Souji felt a tinge of embarrassment. He hadn't lasted at all, too overwhelmed by sensation to hold out longer than, what was that, a minute? His cheeks burned as he looked up to apologize, but Yosuke was red faced, sweating, a line of semen dribbled over Souji's stomach. Yosuke grinned at him, panting as he sat up, making Souji wince as his cock came free.

Several sets of hands helped him up to kneel, and Souji sighed. He'd wanted more than that, wanted to fuck Yosuke for hours in a hundred different positions before they were done. He was wondering how much recovery time he'd need for another round when fingers gripped his chin and turned his head. Another Yosuke, this one in his pajamas, leaned in to kiss him hard. His waist was gripped and a hard cock was pressed into the junction of his hip as Yosuke ground against him with a snarl. Souji let it happen, Yosuke nipping at his neck and collarbone in a way that made his stomach twist pleasantly. He wasn't quite hard again yet, but if this kept up, he could certainly get there.

More fingers at his hips and a body slid up his back, lips on his ears and a cock sliding against his ass cheeks, not going inside him but just grinding there, slipping between his thighs. The two Yosukes pushed and pulled at him, kissing and biting at him, shamelessly grinding against his ass and stomach until they both came. Souji's cock twitched as he looked up at the lines of brown eyes staring at him.

The two that were finished with him moved away, and Souji held out a hand to the nearest Yosuke, dressed in a yukata and wearing a hungry expression.

"Come on," he said.

He was set upon by the Yosuke he addressed plus two others immediately. One of them went straight for his cock, swallowing it down while it was still only half hard. Another went for his chest, thumbing his nipples and making him pant and writhe in place. He had no idea he'd be into that kind of thing but _damn,_ it was really doing something for him, even more so when the third Yosuke pushed a finger into his ass and wriggled it there.

Souji let loose a string of profanity that even he knew was unlike him, but he couldn't really help it, not with all the attention he was getting. He looked down at the Yosuke that was sucking him off and he looked so pretty like that, almost lying on the floor as his head bobbed back and forth. The Yosuke at his chest looked up at him as he tongued Souji's nipples, the one at his back pumping fingers in and out of him while whispering 'partner' over and over in a feverish tone.

Gritting his teeth, Souji managed to get out a weak "more" as he felt the heat building in his belly. It was good but not enough, and he whined when the three Yosukes that were on him began to back off, leaving him humping the air. He bent forward and leaned on his knees, panting. A pair of white sneakers and Yasogami uniform pants came into view, and Souji raised a trembling head.

Yosuke's Shadow grinned down at him. "You want more?"

He should, by all rights, have been freaked out by that. Here he was, naked, hard, and half fucked with a Shadow staring him down. But his head was a mess, a haze of need settling over his vision and bluring the obvious. Souji nodded, panting.

"Good."

Shadow Yosuke stepped behind him, shoving another Yosuke away, kneeling behind Souji. Cold hands on his hips in a vice-like grip was the only warning he got before the Shadow shoved his cock inside, burying himself to the hilt where Souji could feel the uniform fabric against his ass.

Souji twisted and groaned, it felt so weird, he'd only experienced fingers inside him but this was so much more, so intense. He gave a full body shudder as the Shadow shifted, cock pressing inside him and Souji thought this should probably hurt, but it didn't, not really. It was just _so much_ as the Shadow bent him over and started to fuck him.

His cock swung between his legs, heavy and hard, as another Yosuke knelt in front of him with a pleading expression. Souji was so far gone, no shame or restraint left in him, as he reached for the zipper of Yosuke's pants and pulled it down, letting a dick spring out. Hooking a finger into a belt loop, Souji pulled Yosuke too him and took that cock onto his tongue, letting the Shadow's thrust push him forward.

It went on like that, a cock in his ass and one down his throat, until the Shadow groaned and pushed deep. Souji could feel it, too, filling him up as the other Yosuke flooded his mouth. He tried to swallow, getting lost in the sensation of the Shadow pulling out of him, semen running down his thigh and dribbling from his chin. It was so lewd that it made him groan and tremble, even as another Yosuke pushed himself under him and ground his ass against Souji's still hard cock.

He lost track after that. Souji fucked the Yosuke under him, coming a second time deep inside, only to be immediately jumped by two or more. They were all so hungry, needy hands and even needier mouths raking over his body, squeezing him, sucking bruises into his skin and bending him this way and that until the muscles in his legs burned in protest. He swallowed several dicks, including one from an angry looking Yosuke in Junes coveralls who gripped his hair and effectively fucked his face. He jerked them off, let them come in him and on him, some just thrusting between his thighs until they cried out. Souji couldn't count how many times he came, from hands or tongues or from being inside them - he thought shouldn't be possible, he should have passed out from dehydration by this point. But his mind went blank as a swimsuit clad Yosuke laid him flat on his back, legs in the air, and pounded him mercilessly.

It began to slow, fewer coming at him, moving with less urgency and force until finally Souji sat alone, panting for air. There was come everywhere, all over him, leaking from his ass and in his hair, smeared over his chest and back. He didn't really mind, strangely enough. He was too busy being blissed out after god knows how many orgasms.

The first Yosuke came to kneel before him, still naked, and god, he was so gorgeous. Souji didn't know how he knew it was the first one, they were all Yosuke, but this one just felt like him, like his best friend, the boy he fell for.

"Hi," Yosuke said, and Souji giggled at the innocent greeting.

"Hi."

Yosuke brushed a thumb over his cheek, cleaning it off, before kissing Souji's lips so gently. It was a little shocking after everything that happened, but pleasant, and he let himself lean into it.

The kiss ended with a small smack, and Yosuke smiled at him. "You should say something," he whispered. "Tell him."

Souji's brain was fogging over, his eyes drooping. "Tell who...?"

But Yosuke just smiled and kissed him again, and the world fell away.

  
An insistent beeping made him stir, groping around for the source. Souji found his phone and silenced his alarm. There was no morning light coming through his curtains, not yet. He groaned and turned over, stopping in his tracks as he felt wetness between his thighs.

That was enough to wake him, pulling the covers aside and sitting up enough to reach the small lamp in the dresser. He flicked it on and grimaced at his boxers, completely soaked with come. Some of it was on the sheets, too. Jesus, how much did he come in his sleep?

The memory of the dream came back to him in a snap, and Souji shuddered. He took all of five seconds to revel in the images before shaking his head. He supposed that's what happens when you're that frustrated and don't take the time to rub one out here or there. He carefully took off his boxers - good lord, there was so much - and instead of his laundry basket, chucked them straight into the trash. He cleaned up the mess on his sheets with some tissues, then slipped into a pair of sweatpants, gathered up a clean uniform, and went downstairs for a cold shower.

  
On his walk to school, Souji realized he actually felt a little better. There wasn't as much tension in his shoulders, and the pervasive sour mood that he hadn't been able to shake for a week was quiet. He shook his head at himself with a tiny smile. He really shouldn't ignore his basic needs like he had been, leader or not.

Souji greeted his friends with a smile, and he could see the relief in their faces. Perhaps he hadn't been hiding his unrest as well as he thought. Yosuke came into class and unloaded his bag, not looking at Souji. He seemed nervous and fidgety as he sat, and physically jumped when Souji turned to address him.

"You alright?" Souji asked. Yosuke nodded, a forced jerking motion, his face quickly gaining color.

"I'm good."

Raising an eyebrow, Souji studied his best friend. Yosuke would never admit that he wasn't okay, at least not right away. They had that in common. The difference, however, was that Yosuke has the worst poker face on Earth and couldn't lie for shit.

"Sure about that?"

He bristled, then sagged with a sigh. "Just... had some super weird dreams last night."

"Really?" Souji flashed him a smile. "You should tell me about them."

Yosuke's eyes popped wide and his face went even redder. Souji laughed lightly and turned in his seat, taking out his pencil case. Maybe he could tell Yosuke about his dream someday. Maybe.

Not today, though.


End file.
